Client computing devices may be used to request content pages, data feeds, and other network-accessible information from content servers. Content pages can include text, images, videos, animations, and the like. Some portions of a content page may be devoted to content that frequently changes. For example, a content page may display up-to-the-minute weather, scores, and stock quotes. In addition to content pages, content servers may provide access to information that changes frequently via Really Simple Syndication (RSS) feeds, microblog updates, and the like.
A user may consume data that changes frequently in many different ways. For example, the user may use a browser application or news reader, subscribe to email or mobile phone text notifications, and the like. Users can configure news readers to retrieve data exposed by content servers through RSS feeds and other standardized data feeds. Such news readers can be configured to routinely check for updates and new content. When updated or new content is detected, the news reader can retrieve the content and present it to a user. Users may also access portals that aggregate content from different sources. The portals may be implemented as content pages with distinct portions, and each portion may present different content or content from different sources. Typically, access to frequently changing information is provided by the particular content servers, and the consumption options are limited to those supported by the content servers themselves or by third party portals and other data aggregators.